vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ロストワンの号哭 (Lost One no Goukoku)
and |singers = Kagamine Rin |producers = Neru (music, lyrics) * Tomodachi Boshuu-P (mix, mastering) * 456 (illustration, video) |links = }} Background "Lost One's Weeping" is an original song by Neru. It was uploaded to YouTube on December 19, 2017. It is a song about questioning the burdens of education. The boy in the video is named Mamoru. This song has entered the Hall of Fame on March 6, 2013 after 1 day, 13 hours, and 22 minutes; and the Hall of Legend on May 24, 2013. It also received lots of Vocaloid, Utau, and Utaite covers. Hence, this is Neru's most notable song, alongside "Law-evading Rock"; and Rin's most notable song. This song is featured in the albums Sekai Seifuku, VOCALOID 超BEST -memories-, Vocalofuture, and Kagaminext. Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Derivatives |description = }} |utau = |author = 柊碧華 |category = UTAU cover |title = Anna Nyui's Cover |color = orange}} RETAKE (+ Normal, EDGE, HEART, POWER, AGAINST) |author = PandaLolii (cover, UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Matsudappoiyo's Cover |description = |color = matsudappoiyo}} |author = Hachi-Aki (cover) |category = UTAU cover |title = Matsudappoine's Cover |description = |color = matsudappoiyo}} |author = SuperTails35000 (cover), rokurin122 (UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Meiji's cover |description = |color = meiji}} |author = AkaneAyane |category = UTAU cover |title = Akane's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F}} ACT1 CV |author = Ami-tan/bokunoai (cover) |category = UTAU cover |title = Ami Mazune's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F}} , , , , , , MEIKO, KAITO, VY2, anon, kanon, Utatane Piko, Yowane Haku, and Akita Neru |description = }} |human = |description = }} |author = djseiru (mix) |category = Human cover |title = Kogeinu's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F}} (mix) |category = Human cover |title = kradness' Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F}} |author = Reol (cover), 円谷混彦 (mix) |category = Human cover |title = Reol's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F}} |category = Human cover |title = Dasoku's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F}} |author = Tom (mix), Rocca (encode) |category = Human cover |title = koma’n's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F}} , Nigaihito, Taiyakiya, Kogeinu, Mafumafu, Kusarina, , Owan, and *Mirin |author = Hichima, Makoji (Rin and Len) |category = Human cover |title = 10 Utaite Nico Nico Chorus |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F}} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = (Models) |category = Fanmade MMD PV |title = Yuuri's MMD PV |description = A fanmade PV made for the 11th MMD Cup. |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F }} |spinoff = |other = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2015 concert. Games Gallery X_module_astray.png|Rin's Astray module for the song "Lost One no Goukoku", designed by 456. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. External links * Official Art * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Nico Nico Pedia * Pixiv Encyclopedia * Instrumental and Lyrics * Romaji Lyrics Source (Transliterated by riyuchan94) * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Song featured in Concert